<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bestiary of Will Graham's dogs, for the purpose of rating by moreless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480997">Bestiary of Will Graham's dogs, for the purpose of rating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreless/pseuds/moreless'>moreless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, Gen, Pastiche, bestiary, mentions of cannibalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreless/pseuds/moreless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A catalogue of the dogs of Will Graham, criminal profiler and hunter of known serial killer and cannibal Hannibal Lecter. As of the present moment, the canines are not part of the investigation. The record as follows is for the purpose of rating alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Will Graham's Dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fic In A Box</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Winston</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts">inquisitor_tohru</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of the canine companions of Will Graham, Winston is the newest member of his family. The breed of this particular dog is unknown, though he is assumed to be a mix of a shepherd dog, a retriever, or both. His coat is mottled dark brown and a warm russet, in an uneven pattern. The ears of Winston are about a handspan wide, and are much soft and silky, excellent to touch and to pat.</p><p>Winston is tamed easily with treats, sausage links and other kinds of meat delicacies. Despite having been found astray, Winston has proven himself to be a calm, even-tempered dog, for even shortly after his encounter with Will Graham, he allowed himself to be bathed and dried.</p><p>As becoming such a good dog, Winston is known for his loyalty towards his owner, frequently returning to the home of Will Graham to seek his owner even in his absence. Should Winston not be found among his pack, one is likely to find him on the porch of the Graham home, waiting for his master’s return.</p><p>Though Winston is commendable for his temperament and loyalty towards his owner, he is weak in the judgment and detection of those who might do Will Graham harm. His ability to scent danger falls short of detecting the scent of the treacherous wendigo, and therefore secondary measure should be employed to defend against this monstrous creature.</p><p>We bestow upon Winston the rating of 20/10, fitting for such a lovely mutt, the goodest dog.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Zoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe, being of the underbite, another mixed breed canine of unknown origin. Her fur is white, straight and silky, and the dog stands at no more than two handspans tall. Zoe is known for her deep, soulful eyes, and, as is demonstrated by her nickname “Underbite”, her disproportionally large lower teeth which jut up over her upper lip, to lend her a most ferocious appearance.</p><p>Nonetheless, Zoe’s temperament, much like that of her master’s, is calm and good-natured. Despite her small stature, she is fast on her feet, and can easily keep up with her larger companions. She is often seen near the tree before Will Graham’s home, and can be found digging amongst the roots.</p><p>Though her underbite is fairly large for a dog her size, Zoe is not known to encounter issues while feeding. She is an excellent companion to Will Graham, known for her loyalty to him, though as in the case of Winston, her ability to detect the cruel hidden nature of humans is rather lacking.</p><p>We nevertheless too rate Zoe 20/10, a most darling dog, with a sweet face, demonstrating that looks can be deceiving, yet in her case, revealing goodness inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Buster and Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>These two dogs receive one entry, for one is rarely seen without the company of the other. At first glance an oddly matched pair, Max being a tricolor Border Collie and Buster a Jack Russell Terrier. Their origin is unknown, though they were both adopted by Will Graham as a pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though of small stature, Buster is known to be large of heart and very brave, seeking to protect his master and the source of pats at all costs. Buster is known to venture forth to defend against creatures many times his size, such as the hideous skull-faced beast-man Randall Tier. Buster is a hardy dog, known to be capable of taking a wound from a large beast and yet survive. He has been observed to be light enough to be toted around at one’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The calmer of the two, Max is known to reign his closest companion in, though Buster’s energetic nature often results in the smaller dog running rings around this one. Max is the noisiest of the Graham dogs, often heard heralding the coming of strange humans to his master’s home, or in detecting imminent threats. However, as with the rest of his pack, Max’s weakness is in detecting the dangerous presence of the wendigo, and other such dangerous man-eating beasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We bestow upon both Max and Buster a rating of 20/10 each, for being true companions not only to each other, but to Will Graham too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ellie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The fifth of Will Graham’s dogs. A beautiful, curly haired dog, likely a cross between a Labrador Retriever and a Poodle, Ellie can be identified by a tightly curled coat of an off-white colour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being a dog of refined taste, she enjoys her palette broadened with strips of human flesh, preferably cut from the face and fed by hand. However, as with all of Will Graham’s canine companions, Ellie bears herself with grace and dignity, and has been observed to feed delicately, with none of the pushing and shoving common to dogs of lesser training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie’s weakness lies in her taste for human flesh: she is easily tempted by sausage links and other meats stemming from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>homo sapiens</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a weakness which has been known to cloud her judgment, and resulted in her failure to defend her master Will Graham from intrusion by both the wendigo and Mason Verger into his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she is not alone in this failing, and remains a gorgeous girl, a steadfast companion, and for eating most of Mason’s face we rate her 20/10. Were he not eaten by his eel, we would have fed her more of him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is unknown whether or not Jack is named after FBI Special Agent, Head of Behavioral Sciences and Will Graham’s boss Jack Crawford. Nevertheless, Jack has a noble bearing similar to that of Crawford. The dog is likely of the breed German Shepherd, and possesses a short white coat, with a brown patch over his right eye and ear.</p><p>Jack has been known to be attuned to his master on the occasion when Will Graham is sunk in uneasy dreams, and will rouse the man from his slumber when he senses Graham to be in distress. As with the rest of the pack, he can be found remaining close to his master after such an occasion, in order to keep eye, ear and paw upon the man.</p><p>Known for a taste for human flesh similar to Ellie’s, Jack can be tamed and befriended with treats containing <em> homo sapiens</em>. Though he is a good dog when it comes to watching over his master while he sleeps, Jack cannot be trusted to be a good judge of character during Will Graham’s waking moments.</p><p>For being a careful watcher and guardian over Will Graham’s dreams, we award Jack a rating of 20/10. A dog anyone should be grateful to snuggle with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Harley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of Will Graham’s loyal companions, least is known of Harley, the largest of his dogs. It is possible that he is a breed of molosser, known for their muscular bodies and somber faces.</p><p>Harley can be identified from afar by his deep bark, which he uses on occasion to alert Will Graham of the presence of strangers and potential intruders. Despite his large size, he is respectful of his smaller friends, and does not push them aside in order to get the choicest pieces of food to himself.</p><p>He is known for his love for sausage. For this reason, as with all of Will Graham’s dogs (it is indeed unfortunate that all share this terrible weakness), he is not to be trusted to be able to defend or protect against the dangerous and mysterious wendigo.</p><p>Owner of a beautiful russet coat and wagful tail, Harley receives a rating of 20/10. Having dined at Lecter's table ourselves, we cannot fault him his taste in food, especially hand-crafted artisanal sausage made by Hannibal Lecter. A most excellent dog.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Final Observations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thus concludes our examinations of Will Graham’s dogs and the subsequent ratings we bestow upon them. We regret that our observations of these well behaved dogs are not all too long or comprehensive, but Will Graham is known to be a reclusive, retiring man, and we, in our observations of his magnificent canines, wished to not fall afoul of his shotgun. Nor did we wish to fall prey to the wendigo, which is known to lurk in the forests around his house, especially since we have seen how welcoming the canines are of its presence, despite their sworn duty to protect their master. Possibly future observations might be conducted on the subject.</p><p>Every dog is most deserving of its rating, even though it may at first glance seem superfluous. Should you encounter these dogs too, reader, you would surely agree. 10/10 we would risk breaking into Will Graham’s house again to feed them sausage links (free from human meat).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I loved this prompt, though I'm not sure why first thing I thought of when reading it was 15/10 would write this as a kinda We Rate Dogs mashup.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>